


禁忌循环   02

by C_ilantro



Category: JO1, JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_ilantro/pseuds/C_ilantro
Summary: 炮友之间的情景剧
Relationships: JO1 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	禁忌循环   02

『Takumi&Ren』

  
06.

川尻莲在下雨夜带回了一个女生。

07.

雨下的其实并没有很大，但也不算是细雨，至少撑着伞的川尻莲完全可以听到雨水落在伞面上的声音。

他远远的就看到了在路灯下缩成一团的粉色身影，双手环抱着膝盖。这么湿冷的天气，连伞都没有，像是被遗弃的娃娃。

川尻莲不由加快了速度。

“你没事吧？”

将伞撑到对方头顶，没有得到应答，川尻莲这才发现女生正哆嗦个不停，看样子是已经在这里坐了许久，他又赶紧脱了自己的外套，有些犹豫地看了一眼毫无反应的女生。

“冒犯了……”双手合十表示了歉意，川尻莲把外套披上对方的双肩，手心与皮肤接触的瞬间，冰凉的触感让他不免心生怜悯。

“你是没有地方可以去了吗？一直坐在这里会生病的哦？”

川尻莲干脆也蹲下来，面对着女生。

终于，对方埋在膝盖间的头动了一下，然后慢慢地抬起了头，亚麻色的短发被水淋得黏在一起，一双泛着微红的眼睛朝着自己看过来，大概是哭过，两只眼睛水汪汪的泫然欲泣。

女生先是整理了一下黏在脸上的头发，整个五官暴露在川尻莲眼前，在出门前女生应该是化了妆的，可惜被雨水搞得混了，但依旧可以看出来是个漂亮的女生。

“谢谢。”女生小声地开口，要不是看到了对方的嘴型，几乎要被雨淹没的小声。

“是和家人吵架了？”见到对方回应了自己，川尻莲也尝试着再次建立起交流。“这么大的雨最好还是赶紧回家哦。”

女生一下子又缩了回去，川尻莲有些懊恼地想着自己是不是一下子说的太多了，可是面对这样害羞的女性，他也没有什么好办法，只好又看了对方几眼，做出了决定。

“这样吧，我家就在附近，我把我的伞给你，你撑着伞回家怎么样？”

女生轻轻地摇了摇头，抱着膝盖的手更紧了。

川尻莲有些不解女生的意思，可是对方又完全不说话，只好继续和对方说话。

“不想回去？”

这回女生点了点头。

“总要告诉我发生了什么吧？这个样子我帮不到你呀。”

川尻莲有些头疼地看了看四周，天已经黑了。

“我被赶了出来……”女生终于小声地开口。

但是声音实在是太小了，雨声滴滴答答的甚至有些听不真切，好不容易川尻莲才弄清了原委。

女生大概是和男朋友吵架了，然后被赶出了合租的房子，钱包和手机因为当时的情况没能带出来，现在身上什么都没有。

也是，看着对方粉色的毛衣和棕色的长裙，怎么都不像是会留个口袋塞一点零钱的样子。

可是什么都没有也就是不能证明身份啊，川尻莲虽然好心但也不敢贸然就带一个人回家。寻思了一下，他终于想出了一个两全其美的办法。

“我带你去宾馆开房间吧？”

立马得到了女生警惕的眼神，川尻莲赶紧摇了摇手解释。

“你看……现在这个情况肯定是不能回去了，我先帮你开个房间，宾馆里也有通讯设备，或许住一晚等男朋友气消了再联系也可以。我保证，帮你开好房间我就离开！”

看到女生的戒备心消减了不少，川尻莲又试探地开口，“这样可以吗？”

“不……这样太麻烦您了。”

又把自己缩进了壳子里。

“不麻烦哦，不然女孩子一个人在外面太危险了。”川尻莲只好继续开口，让对方知道独自在外并不是一个好办法。“而且现在还——”

“真的不用！”

女生一反常态地提高了音量。

“诶？”

“现在这个样子……”女生说着似乎有些哽咽，“让我一个人待在宾馆的话，还不如就坐在这里，起码还会有你这样的好人路过，让我不会那么寂寞……”

川尻莲最受不了女生哭泣了，立马把那些原则上的戒备全部忘记，有些无措的把手放到对方的肩膀。

“所以是不想一个人吗？”

女生小幅度地点了点头。

“如果你相信我的话……”川尻莲尽量斟酌着语气，让自己看上去没有那么唐突，“要不要去我家？”

“真的可以吗！”似乎得到了女生想要的答案，那双眼睛突然焕发出光彩，展露出不敢相信的喜悦。

川尻莲突然有一种被骗了的感觉，可是女生拉住他裤脚的模样可怜兮兮的，对上那张脸，他又败下阵来。

“如果你不介意的话，可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

至少还是要得到一个个人信息的，就算是骗人的他也接受了。

“桃子……”女生有些害羞地埋下了头。

“我叫川西桃子。”

  
08.

难以置信自己就这样带回了一个女生，走到玄关前川尻莲才后知后觉。

川西桃子很乖巧地站在他身侧，身体还因为寒冷微微颤抖，明明想要靠近自己却又努力保持着距离，小心翼翼的模样。

“因为我一个人住，所以没有备用的拖鞋，不介意的话你就穿我的吧。”川尻莲带着川西桃子换了拖鞋，自己则就着袜子踩在木制的地板上。

“谢谢。”川西桃子跟在他后面小声道谢，然后又轻轻地说了一句“不好意思”。

“不用这么拘谨啦。”川尻莲笑着把人带到浴室，把暖气和照明打开，取出一条毛巾。

“先把头发擦擦吧，衣服的话也赶紧脱掉会比较好……”川尻莲闪躲着眼神，因为被水濡湿，轻薄的粉色毛衣甚至可以勾勒出内衣的形状。

“赶紧洗个热水澡吧，不然等会感冒就不好了……”看着对方毫不无察觉的坦荡模样，川尻莲更加局促了，赶紧往门外走去。

“我去看看有没有合适的衣服给你换。”

正要踏出浴室的门，一道轻微的力度拉住了他的衣角，川尻莲有些疑惑地回头，立刻那只手触电似的缩了回去。

“那个……”

因为暖光的原因川西桃子的脸色红润了许多，回温的指尖泛着粉红，白皙的手指紧攥着灰色的毛巾，被水沾湿的睫毛扑闪着，似乎因为害羞，微微别过了脸。

“我不知道我会不会，你可不可以帮一下我？”

一想到对方的情况，川尻莲的心迅速柔软了下来，又回过头去打开花洒，川西桃子则轻轻地跟在他身后。

感受着水从冰冷变得温热，到达皮肤可以接受的程度，川尻莲正准备转身，女生却突然大胆的贴到自己身上。

“桃子？”突如其来的拥抱让川尻莲有些举足无措，却发现女生冰凉的手正顺着自己的腰侧向上移动，像是水蛇一般的灵活。

“嗯？”

和手不同，温热的气息吐露在川尻莲的后颈，他一下子愣住了，女生的重量几乎全部压在自己的身上，只轻轻一带，就被推到了花洒下面。

“诶？”

热水从头顶洒下，川尻莲下意识地伸手去挡，他还没从女生态度的转变缓过来，双眼却因为水流被迫闭起。

“桃子你先放开我！”川尻莲挣扎着想要和对方分开距离，却突然发现从背后拥住自己的人力气大的很，根本不像是一个柔弱的女生。

温热的触感落到自己的后颈，川尻莲后知后觉才发现对方竟然在亲吻自己，一下子挣扎地更厉害了。

“莲君知道为什么我被男朋友赶了出来吗？”

“为什么？”脑子下意识地跟着川西桃子走，川尻莲甚至忘记了动作。

“因为我喜欢做上面那个……”在耳边响起的声音陡然变得低沉，川尻莲心里猛地一惊，有些微微地颤抖起来。

“什么意思？”他隐隐觉得自己猜到了什么，却还是不死心地问。

“呵……”川西桃子轻笑一声，拉过川尻莲的手向自己的下身移去，棕色的格子长裙被顶出一个凸起。“现在知道了吗？”

川尻莲只觉得自己碰到了一处滚烫的挺立，立马缩起了手，踉跄着往前躲了一步。

“因为我更喜欢操人啊。”

毫不掩饰的声音伴随着唇舌的舔吻，川尻莲清楚地意识到了，对方是个男人。

  
09.

雾气蒸腾，热水打在自己的身上，川尻莲被人押在瓷砖上，有些不太清楚为什么事情会发展到这个地步。

地上属于女性的长裙被丢在一边，像是沾了水的抹布，而身后穿着粉色毛衣的男人则戴着一头亚麻色的假发，漂亮得过分的脸上一副恶劣的笑容。

“我很早就注意到你了哦。”

男人一边隔着衣服摩挲着川尻莲的乳粒，挑逗一般地刮蹭着，下半身的挺立也带着色情意味磨着对方的臀缝，只是被这样对待，川尻莲就忍不住呻吟出声。

“甘夜的常客，被圈子里的人说是最难泡的0，听说你要求很高，一炮难求啊？”男人说着似乎是泄愤一般，对着川尻莲的臀瓣就是一个掌掴，他轻轻凑到对方耳边，“可是不还是被我按在这里了？”

被打过的一侧臀瓣疼得发紧，在热水的冲刷下更为强烈，疼痛化作情欲，川尻莲哼着瑟缩了一下身子，几乎就要哭出来了。

“难怪，这么浪的身子的确是极品。”男人的语气显然是很满意川尻莲所给出的反应，又狠狠地拧了一下被自己把玩得挺立的乳粒，得到对方更加尖细的喊叫。

“叫的真好听，我都要怀疑到底是我强奸你还是你诱奸我了。”揉捏着那饱满的臀肉，男人掀开川尻莲的衣服撑在肩膀，顺着凸起的脊椎一节一节往下摸。

每一次停顿都带动着川尻莲难耐的喘息和身体的颤动，男人只是笑着继续，另一只手则玩弄着对方翘起的性器，有一下没一下的钓着。

“腰都塌下去了……”男人轻喃着，感受到身下的人主动去磨蹭自己的手掌，不动声色地把手抽了回来，“莲君还真是敏感啊。”

“哈啊……别这样。”聊胜于无的摩擦来源都失去了，川尻莲下意识地反手抓住男人的手臂，有些哀求地摇了摇头。

“想要了？”男人挑了挑眉，依旧一副高高在上的姿态。

发展到这个地步，川尻莲已经认命了自己是躲不掉，只好放低姿态喘息着放松僵硬的身子。

“不要在浴室里，回床上，戴套。”

10.

两个人匆匆擦干了身子，川尻莲被迫委身和男人亲吻着跌跌撞撞地开了房间门，然后立刻被反客为主的男人扔上了床，还没来得及反应就被对方欺身压下。

脱了假发的男人和还是女装时的气质完全是两个人，脸上的妆已经被洗掉，露出的五官更加的男性，但依旧是充满攻击性的艳丽，像极了对方的发色——焰火般的红色。

就说那张脸，完全是川尻莲的取向，更遑论对方脱了衣服之后完美的肉体，一时间倒也不再那么抗拒。

男人似乎的确精于此道，一边顺着川尻莲的脖子往下亲吻，两只手则顺着腰线一路抚摸揉捏到两瓣柔软的臀。

湿热的舌头舔舐过川尻莲的皮肤，引起他一阵又一阵的颤栗，而就在他沉迷于这样的唇舌侍弄时，一只手挤进了他的臀缝。

“唔嗯……”他下意识地夹紧了突然侵犯的异物，双腿不自觉地缠上了对方的腰。

“别夹！”男人对着还浮着粉红的臀瓣又是一掌，然后把一根指头全部推了进去，不同于没有润滑扩张的干涩，甚至可以说除了紧致以外十分顺利。

“莲君已经扩张好了吗？今夜和人约了？”男人毫不怜惜地进去了第二根手指，在那收缩的内壁里抠弄探索，时而擦着敏感点过去，时而胡乱地朝里深入。

川尻莲被他插得难受，总是有意无意略过他最新被触碰的的地方，性欲一点点累积，那些不满足逐渐变成了两根手指难以填满的空虚。

“啊！”第三根手指又插了进来，直直地顶着他内壁的软肉，川尻莲忍不住哭叫出来，呜咽着开口，“本来、本来是有的，不过对方临时有事——”

身下的话被男人突如其来的快速抽插搅乱，川尻莲胡乱的叫着，对方的手指实在是太灵活，完全知道如何只靠一只手就让自己欲死欲仙。

“是想先射一次还是等会一起？”男人的声音贴近耳侧，带着潮湿的气息喷洒在耳侧，又是一波情欲下涌。

“不……ta呜停下来！”川尻莲下意识地收缩着穴肉，在对方的抽插下手指的骨节格外地硌人，他蜷缩着身子，无力地伸下手去抓对方的手腕。

“看来是想和我一起……”男人笑了笑也不再折磨他，抽出手指，黏糊糊地就撑开对方的双腿，将自己的挺立抵到刚刚被蹂躏过的穴口。

“那我进去咯？”

整根没入的舒爽让他忍不住发出一声喟叹，随后握着对方的腘窝摆动起腰。

川尻莲在对方进入的刹那就已经失了神，此刻随着对方节奏晃动着身子，也哼哼唧唧地叫着，双手环住对方的脖颈。

“嗯嗯……套！停下来啊——”等缓过神来他才发现身体里的摩擦感不太一样，有些慌乱地推拒着身上的人。

可男人的力气实在是太大了，又一下一下撞击着他最敏感的地方，把他肏得整个人都软了，挣扎只持续了几秒，川尻莲就舒服得没有心思再去想戴套的事情了。

食髓知味之后也不管对方原来的动机，甚至开始主动迎合对方的动作。

他猜想这个男人一定是十足的经验家，几个回合就完全摸透了自己喜欢什么，除了偶尔肏得狠了顶得他有点难受，大多数时候都让他舒服得毛孔张开。

男人的喘息像是催情的药剂，川尻莲在对方的动作里沉沉浮浮，正享受着天堂般的快乐，就被一把拉起换成了骑乘的体位。

“啊！”突如其来的深入让他忍不住惊叫一声，随后寻找浮木一般抱住了对方，滚烫的性器嵌在他的甬道里蓄势待发。

“要不要试着自己动？”男人说着捏了捏川尻莲的手臂，将对方抱紧自己的手拉开放到自己的肩膀上。

“乖，试一试，你可以的。”男人的声音轻柔许多，明显的诱骗。

川尻莲却愿意被骗，他缓了缓神，扶住对方的肩膀，微微抬起了臀部，露出性器的底端，但没持续多久他就脱力地坐了下去，呼吸变得急促。

这样浅幅度的抽插显然不能满足两个人，那人却只是笑着任由川尻莲发急。

“嗯……快点动吧。”川尻莲红着脸对上男人的双眼，然后闪开了目光。

“哈哈我这就动，等会别哭。”这样的示弱似乎让男人很开心，笑着按住川尻莲的胯骨开始自下而上地抽插。

体位的变化导致对方可以进的更深，但相对的川尻莲就没有那么愉悦了，这样深入的顶弄只会让对方爽到。川尻莲清楚的知道自己深处几乎没有敏感点，一味的撞击只会让他感到疼痛。

“别……太深了疼，轻一点啊！”双臂死死地搂住对方，川尻莲哭叫着咬上对方的肩膀。

男人也不气恼，任由对方咬着，抽插的频率却丝毫不变，肉体碰撞的声音在房间里清晰可闻，听着耳边的呜咽声反而更加亢奋。

“再让我爽一会——”他吸着气去抚摸川尻莲的肩背，“乖，之后再让你舒服。”

终于在数十下的强烈抽插后男人放缓了动作，一边动作着，一边伸手去撸川尻莲的性器。

后穴被人侵犯着，前端又被人好好照顾，川尻莲很快就收缩着穴肉，在男人最后的冲刺下尖叫着射了出来。

“拓実……”

在彻底瘫软到对方怀里时，他近乎失声地叫出了对方的名字。

剧情结束。

11.

两个人并肩躺在床上，川尻莲先转过身子，手指按着对方的上臂，有些忿忿不平。

川西拓実倒是坦荡，笑着抓过对方不安分的手指，先指了恶人。

“你知道我在雨里等了多久吗？怎么来得这么慢？”

“你来我家里满意了？”

川尻莲有些好笑的回应，他和川西拓実是保持了很久的炮友关系，经常上床久而久之也搞出了不少花样，搞些情景角色扮演之类的。

今天也是约好了日子，川西拓実说是要给他一个惊喜，结果等他去了“甘夜”却发现自己被放鸽子了，正好天下起了雨，又坐了一会才走。

没想到对方是在这里等着他。

“我从不带人回家，你是第一个。”

川西拓実笑着把人搂到自己怀里，有些得意，“不这样怎么能让我们顶级难泡的莲带我回家呢。”

“下雨天被淋湿的女性很容易让人心生怜爱不是吗？”

提到到这个川尻莲更是无奈，因为这的确是剧本里的一个环节，但原来应该是他在酒吧里遇到了买醉的女生，然后带去开房。而不是在回家的路上捡一个被淋得湿湿的人。

“下次不要玩这个了。”川尻莲有些闷闷地开口。

“为什么？我看莲也玩的很开心啊。”川西拓実摸着川尻莲的腰，轻轻地揉捏着，“演的那么绅士，我是桃子我就和男友分手了……”

“我看你的脸就有感觉了，无所谓穿什么。”

川尻莲倒是直白，拉着对方的手放到另一块肌肤，示意对方继续捏。

“莲这么直白真是让我有了想要恋爱的念头……”川西拓実夸张地摆出激动的表情，在川尻莲的视线下立刻收敛，转移了话题。

“听说最近有个小鬼在追你？”

“是啊。”

两个人相处久了，床下也算是聊的来的朋友，泄了火之后倒也可以聊两句。

“听你语气好像还挺在意，怎么，想恋爱了啊？”

“可是我怎么记得他也是个玩咖啊？”

川西拓実听说过那个人，虽然不经常，但也是有在外面约炮的经历，难以想象这样的态度竟然也能让川尻莲犹豫不决。

“你很喜欢他？”

他试探性地问，手上的动作也停了下来。

这回川尻莲直接不聊了，一把推开川西拓実坐了起来。

“废话这么多，要么睡沙发要么回去。”

看样子不能多问啊，川西拓実心里想着又去捏对方的手臂，带着讨好的意味。

“难得来，不和你睡一晚怎么行，这边酸吧，我帮你揉揉。”

川尻莲这才半推半就地又躺下了。

川西拓実深知川尻莲晚上做完就困的毛病，也特地没有内射，而是用手解决了之后喂进了对方的嘴里。

川尻莲无疑是一个好的床伴，几乎能满足他所有的需求，如果可以他还真不希望对方这么快就坠入爱河。

闭上眼睛，感受着怀里人的呼吸，川西拓実搜索着脑内的记忆，终于想起了那人的名字——大平祥生。

看样子为了自己之后的愉悦，他必须要和对方见上一面。

  
TBC


End file.
